


Le Avventure di Alec su Internet

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Internet, Lot of fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr, extreme fluff, fuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus era davvero pentito di aver fatto conoscere internet ad Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Avventure di Alec su Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alec's Adventures in Internet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767016) by [lunalovespudding3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3). 



  


**Le avventure di Alec su internet**

Magnus era davvero pentito di aver fatto conoscere internet ad Alec. Non che ne fosse diventato dipendente (aveva davvero troppo poco tempo libero perchè accadesse), ma c'erano alcune cose che il Nephilim avrebbe fatto meglio ad evitare.

Per esempio, la curiosità riguardo gli angeli portò ad una ricerca molto interessante su Google. Il primo risultato riguardava uno show televisivo di sei o sette anni prima il cui protagonista era un vampiro di nome Angelo. Magnus pensava che l'attore principale fosse sexy. Alec era offeso. 

I risultati in Google Immagini gli piacquero ancora meno. Le prime pagine erano dipinti di angeli tradizionali, ma dopo un paio di pagine comparvero gli Angeli di Victoria Secret.

"Che cos'è questa roba?" esclamò indignato.

Magnus ridacchiò. "Oh, tesoro. Queste sono modelle per una società chiamata 'Victoria Secret' e vengono chiamate Angeli."

"Questa \- Questa cosa è sbagliata!" farfugliò Alec.

"Prova a dirlo alle centinaia di migliaia di uomini - e anche un po' di donne - che sfogliano queste riviste per piacere personale." Il suo ragazzo lo guardò. "Ovviamente posso immaginare qualche ragione per cui tu potresti non essere interessato."

Magnus riusciva a percepire Alec irrigidirsi, così chiuse il browser e si girò verso di lui, baciandolo e facendo qualcos'altro di molto interessante per entrambi.

All'insaputa di Magnus, Alec navigò anche un po' su Internet da solo. Trovò un sito chiamato Tumblr che lo affascinò. Il ragazzo iniziò a seguire parecchi blog storici, oltre ad alcuni sui demoni e sulla magia - tanto per tenere d'occhio la conoscenza mondana del Mondo Nascosto. Non aveva mai postato nulla, ma dubitava che qualcuno sarebbe stato interessato all'URL 'asdfghjkl12345'.

Mentre Magnus non c'era, un giorno, Alec si mise alla sua scrivania e aprì il computer. La sua notte era stata estenuante (No, non in quel modo! Ok, forse un po'...) e non aveva assolutamente voglia di starsene rintanato nell'appartamento per tutto il giorno.

C'era un sito già aperto: un blog di Tumblr chiamato 'badassglitter'. Lo guardò un po': parlava di moda, animali, arte... e consulenza di coppia, oltre ad alcuni episodi raccontati da questa persona riguardo al suo fidanzato... Un attimo, pensò Alec, riconoscendo una storia. Questo è il blog di Magnus!  Alec cominciò subito a seguirlo.

Qualche settimana più tardi, Magnus si trovava ad Idris e Alec lesse un post che gli tolse il respiro.

Era relativamente corto, riguardante un evento avvenuto il giorno prima.

Alec era stato all'Istituto per intrattenere un gruppo di Shadowhunters canadesi in visita da Quebec. Nonostante non fosse più coinvolto nelle faccende del Conclave come prima, si era ritrovato a fare da mediatore tra Shadowhunters e Nascosti durante le negoziazioni più difficili - per questo era rimasto all'Istituto. Non aveva visto Magnus per giorni.

Il post diceva: "Alexander" (si riferiva sempre a lui con il suo nome completo, nei post) "è stato via per un po'. Ho recentemente realizzato che non solo odio quando lui non c'è - non riesco proprio a sopportare la sua assenza. Quindi ho deciso di fare il prossimo passo: gli chiederò di sposarmi. Vi dirò come è andata la settimana prossima..."

Magnus ovviamente non aveva idea che lui seguisse il suo blog; aveva migliaia di seguaci. Alec era furioso con se stesso per essersi rovinato la sorpresa, ma più che altro si sentiva esaltato. Voleva davvero sposarlo e non vedeva l'ora che tornasse.

Una settimana dopo, successe. 

Sebbene sapesse cosa sarebbe accaduto, Alec non lo diede a vedere. L'emozione del momento fu talmente intensa da togliergli le parole, perciò tirò su Magnus dalla sua posizione ginuflessa e lo baciò, prima teneramente e poi sempre con più passione. Si erano allenati a farlo e il bacio parve non finire mai.

Finì, ovviamente, ma la loro vita insieme non era ancora cominciata.


End file.
